Drabbles collection
by Herkal
Summary: Une longue série de drabbles se situant avant et pendant Obscure:Mortifilia, The Aftermath et également une version personnelle du troisième jeu. Plusieurs couples, parfois aucun, souvent yaoi Josh/Kenny pour la plupart Mauvais résumé comme toujours!
1. Un début de soirée normale à Leafmore

Obscure

KennyxAshley

Rated T

Disclamer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété d'Hydravision et du jeu Obscure.. Même mon Kenny-kun ç__ç Mais si quelqu'un sait comment l'acheter je suis preneuse *_____________________*

--- basé sur la seconde cinématique de l'introduction.

Un début de soirée normal à Leafmore...

____________________________________________________

**"Kenny !"**

_*Hé merde. Je parie que Shannon est pas étrangère à ça.*_

La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit avec fracas, celle qui entrait ne cherchant pas à dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur, son ombre se faisant immense dans la lumière tombante du jour qui se terminait sur Leafmore.

Le jeune homme se retourna avec son plus beau sourire, donnant un air honnêtement surprit et ravi à son visage de voir ainsi débouler sa petite amie.

"Ashley ? Nous ne devions pas nous retrouver à 20h chez toi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu as 'oublié' pas vrai ? Sinon pourquoi rester encore après un prétendu entrainement ?

-Enfin, ma chérie, est-ce que je t'ai déjà posé beaucoup de lapins ?

-Un peu trop oui."

_*Bon...Elle est vraiment remontée cette fois. Je vais tuer cette sale peste de Shannon.*_

Il s'avança, ayant d'ors et déjà rejeté le précieux ballon rond orange d'un geste négligeant par-dessus son épaule, ce qui au demeurant lui brisait le coeur, et alla à la rencontre de la furie qui lui faisait étrangement penser à une amazone sur le chemin de la guerre... Mieux valait pour lui ne pas en être la victime. Matthews mettait tout son art déjà bien rodé par quelques temps de notes mensongères dont sa relation avec la belle étudiante était parsemée, à paraitre convainquant dans son essai de regard attristé et sa petie moue déconfite. C'était tellement plus facile par portable.

"A ce point ? Tu penses que tu as si peu d'importance à mes yeux, que ce vulgaire ballon est plus primordiale que la plus belle fille qui m'est été donné de connaitre ?"

Apparemment, sa réplique avait fait mouche. Il se retint d'avoir un petit sourire de victoire en la voyant se frotter un bras, comme si elle se fut sentit un peu coupable de s'être à ce point emportée. Ce n'est pas parcequ'elle était la champione régionale de Tae-kwon-do qu'elle n'en était pas moins une femme sensible et désespérement amoureuse.

Ashley releva les yeux vers lui et le menaca encore une dernière fois d'un index accusateur qu'elle agita sous le nez pointu du menteur... Avant de se laisser aller dans les bras écartés de ce dernier et de se serrer contre son torse musclé.

"Je te préviens, au prochain oubli je te quitte."

Ils sortirent tout les deux du batiment délabré et traversèrent la cour en tout aussi piteux état en quelques minutes, Kenny ayant juste prit le temps de récupérer son sac, et arrivèrent à l'entrée.

Son regard croisa celui de sa soeur qui semblait à mi-chemin entre l'agaçé et l'amusé. Elle était autant contente de voir que son amie avait réussit à forcer son frêre à lacher son sport qu'en colère de voir qu'il s'en tirait encore pour un gros calin particulièrement affectueux.

________________

"Et c'est encore une soirée normale dans la petite ville de Leafmore où les amoureux roucoulent paisiblement qui débute... Fin.

-Josh, tu penses sincèrement faire quoi de ce film ?

-Le présenter à la fête du lycée bien sur ! C'est pas mon meilleur scoop, mais si un amour secret se révélait ça pourrait carrément me valoir un prix, humm ?

-...Tu rêves."

Et les deux adolescents partirent à la poursuite de ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu rester à écouter, trop occupés à se bécoter tendrement.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Voilà, premier drabble sur Obscure. J'espère n'avoir pas trop été OOC dans le caractère des persos, surtout Kenny, j'avoue que le jeu les rend bien mais en saisir l'essence n'est pas évident

Dans l'attente de vos commentaires (positifs ou négatifs tant qu'ils sont consctructifs et pas injurieux je les accepte tous ^^)


	2. Les garçons dans les vestiaires

Obscure

Kenny/Josh/Stan

Rated PG

Disclamer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété d'Hydravision et du jeu Obscure.. Même mon Kenny-kun ç__ç Mais si quelqu'un sait comment l'acheter je suis preneuse *_____________________*

Les garçons dans les vestiaires...

___________________________________________________________________________

Vision tournante du gymnase avec un arrêt sur le panier suspendu, puis un recentrage sur un point du mur duquel on s'approche à pas de loup.

**"Aujourd'hui votre serviteur relève tous les défis et prend tous les risques pour vous révéler la vérité sur les athlètes du club de basket..."**

Plan de la porte des vestiaires, puis la main du caméraman entre dans le champ et tourne lentement la poignet, cherchant à ne pas attirer l'attention de ceux qui s'y trouvent. On voit du carrelage verdatre et blanc cassé, un coin de casier et un bout de banc.

**"J'entre à présent dans l'antre des fauves..."**

Il se déplace et se tourne légèrment vers la gauche, laissant entrapercevoir les glaces noircies de la salle de douche qui renvoient l'image de Josh qui gratifie son futur public d'un sourire qui se veut professionnel. Puis le cadrage revient vers la pièce principale alors que le jeune homme se glisse derrière la première rangée de casier pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le bruit de l'eau coulant, légèrement étouffé, parvenant aux senseurs de l'apareil et accompagné par intermittance de celui de quelqu'un fouillant, certainement dans un sac.

**"Apparemment, la voix qui s'élève n'est qu'un mince chuchotement, ils ne vivent pas toujours en parfaite synchronie comme sur leur terrain de combat. Quel clan surprenant ! Je vais tenter de vous montrer un de ses membres de plus près."**

Pendant qu'il parlait, l'étudiant a longé le mur des longues boites de fers et désormais est visible une partie de l'espace séparant les deux allées de casiers. Là, un pied posé sur le banc central, vêtu d'un caleçon bleu délavé, un des basketteur finit de s'essuyer la jambe, sa carrure n'étant pas impresionnante et son teint relativement pâle, les cheveux mi-courts et chatain clair.

**"Voici, devant vos yeux ébahits, la véritable apparence de celui que beaucoup surnomme le hacker des temps nouveaux, j'ai nommé Stanley Jones. Il a semble-t-il terminé ses ablutions rituelles depuis peu..."**

La caméra continue d'enregistrer, remontant des pieds jusqu'au visage de celui qui, inconscient d'être la cible d'un journaliste indiscret, se gratte désormais le côté de la tête avec désinvolture. Un léger zoom s'opère avec naturel vers les yeux à l'expression tranquille et fatigué de l'entrainement qui à eu lieu peu de temps auparavant, puis à nouveau un plan d'ensemble qui, après quelques secondes, commence à se détourner, revenant vers l'ouverture menant aux douches.

**"Maintenant, je vous demande de prier pour mon salut. Moi, l'envoyé spécial Carter vais à la rencontre de celui qui fait fantasmer un certain nombre de jeunes filles et rager tous ceux dont le coeur balançait vers la charmante Thompson..."**

Le jeune homme s'arrête d'un coup, la caméra filmant à présent en trop gros plan pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'est la couleur savament basanée qui emplit l'écran. Petit à petit un éloignement se fait et on peut à présent délimiter les contours d'un torse puissant, encore parsemé de gouttes d'eau, ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires que le corps apparait dans sa totalité.

**"Prier, hein ?**

**-...Kenny Matthews, leader de notre équipe de basket. Je vais maintenant reculer lentement afin de ne pas effrayer l'animal qui peut s'énerver rapidement..."**

Le caméraman recule avec raison, continuant de zoomer à vitesse réduite pour ne pas perdre un instant de film : les cheveux courts, d'un brun drû d'où l'eau goutte régulièrement captant la lumière au moment de rouler sur la peau du front puis de l'arcade de l'oeil qui se plisse dangeureusement, puis la courbe élégante de l'épaule musclée et les formes souples du bras qui se contracte. Enfin un léger zonage sur la partie basse de l'abdomen à laquelle est nouée une serviette blanche et sur les longues jambes sveltes...

C'est là que le film devient chaotique.

La course de Josh pour s'enfuir de la légitime colère de Kenny est un mélange entre la pièce, de bras et de mains qui cherchent à atrapper où à se soustrairent. On entraperçoit Stan un bref instant qui semble surprit mais sans plus et retient vaguement un sportif furieux...Puis à nouveau le gymnase où la course se calme et tout redevient plus net et contrôlé.

La dernière image et celle de Josh qui offre un superbe peace à la caméra, l'air ravi par son travail quoi qu'il soit un peu décoiffé.

**"C'était Josh Carter depuis la "zone de tout les dangers"en reportage spécial pour le journal du lycée. A vous les studios.**

**-Je vais le TTTUUUEEEEERRRRR ! ! ! ! !"**

Plus de reception.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Voilà ^^

Le deuxième drabble sur Obscure en petite dédicace aux garçons du premier opus.

Je me suis bien amusé pour l'écrire, l'inspiration étant arrivée presque toute seule à cause d'un rêve stupide où Ashley veut envoyer Kenny à un tournoi de billard juste après un match de compétition de

...Commentaires s'il vous plait ?


	3. Réminiscences

Obscure 2

Dark...

Rated PG-13

Disclamer: Tous les personnages sont la propriété d'Hydravision et du jeu Obscure...

-- Spoiler sur Obscure 2 jusqu'à l'affrontement final ! (romancé)

Réminiscences...

________________________________________________________________________________

Ce visage il l'avait aimé. Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé autant de colère, de rage à simplement les voir les uns avec les autres ? Cherchant à se rassurer mutuellement. Il avait voulu les voir souffrir, lui faire comprendre à quel point elle avait put se tromper, la faire chuter longuement dans le désespoir et la souffrance...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nous ne sommes plus de la même famille."

D'abord avec de simples mots, si faciles à prononcer et qui la blessait tant. Son visage n'exprimait que de la douleur, de la tristesse, il savait qu'elle aurait voulu lui parler, essayait de le "raisonner", comme toujours. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait comprendre, elle ne le pourrait jamais.

Puis il y a aussi eu Amy et Mei. Ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose pour chacune. La première était un moyen de rompre définitivement avec ce qu'il avait pu être dans le passé et ainsi laissé une trace indélibile aux personnes qu'il avait connu durant ces années. Après tout il était logique que l'homme qui venait de disparaitre termine ce qu'il avait entreprit. Elle n'avait pas apprécié, mais elle n'avait jamais su faire les bons choix... Mais ça n'avait rien changé, l'étudiante n'avait eu aucune chance face à lui et il ne s'était pas montré tendre. Pouvoir ainsi déchargé toute sa violence lui avait fait un bien fou, surtout lorsqu'il avait regardé le yeux déformés par l'horreur et la panique de ceux qui subissent et dont le cerveau n'arrive pas à assimiler l'information.

Bientôt ils seraient deux...

La seconde, la petite asiatique, c'était pour les faire réfléchir, leur montrer toute l'étendue de leur erreur, parceque Corey était comme lui même si pas encore mature. En réalité, il avait adoré la sensation de ce crane se brisant sous sa "main", les derniers hoquets désespérés ce racrochant à la vie, puis d'un coup, juste pour ponctuer ses paroles, il avait soumit la tête à une plus forte pression, elle avait cédé quasi-instantanément. Et Le contaminé était fermement convaincu que l'autre homme avait parfaitement entendu et compris malgrè ses cris, il finirait par abandonner son existence humaine...

"Comment va Amy ?"

Il y avait eu un affrontement, où il avait continué le jeu de la parole. Ils voulaient tellement le voir payer, malgrè le souvenir du sportif fonceur qu'ils conservaient en eux. Même avec leur tentative sur le barrage... Croire qu'il avait été écrasé sous les décombres ? Le jugeaient-ils donc si mal ? Ne valaient-ils tout de même pas un peu mieux ? Stupides qu'ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer, c'était impossible.

Un temps s'était écoulé, leur petit groupe avait souffert de nombreuses pertes. Et il s'était retrouvé seul face à Corey, le dominant de toute sa taille, le pauvre humain à genoux devant lui. Sa transformation s'était achevée, il était au sommet de sa puissance et encore une fois, il accordait une chance à cet imbécile.

"Tu m'aimeras comme un... "frêre".Parceque nous sommes pareil, toi et moi."

Il avait eu du mal à réemployer ce mot, il avait trop longtemps était considéré comme un frêre par le passé.

"Tu sais Kenny...Je n'ai toujours aimé qu'une unique personne et cette personne...C'était Mei."

BLAM

Stupide jusqu'au bout... Tant pis, il n'avait de toute manière pas eu le temps de s'attarder plus sur ce cas qui, finalement, venait de servir son intérêt. Déjà les deux survivants s'étaient précipités à l'assault...

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Maintenant, il sent revenir en lui tant de choses. Et tous les actes qu'il a put perpétrer jusque là, sous cette forme, n'ont plus la même signification. Comment-a-t-il put devenir ainsi ? La sensation de doigts fins frolant la peau décharnée de son visage lui fait ouvrir les yeux et observer le visage qui le surplombe... La tristesse qui en émane n'est qu'un reflet de la peine et de la honte qu'il éprouve. Il parle doucement, sa voix s'élève à peine, déjà mourrante.

"Je n'ai pas été assez fort...Je suis désolé.Je n'ai jamais souhaité détruire ta famille, petite soeur.

-Tu as toujours été ma seule famille Kenny."

Il sent le reste de l'amour encore présent dans son corps ravagé bruler plus vivement à ses mots, Shannon a toujours été une personne d'une grande sensibilité. Il doit lui demander, avant de partir définitivement, c'était _sa_ responsabilité, même si il n'a put le comprendre plus tôt.

"Shannon...Prend lui mon enfant, s'il te plait.

-Je te le promet grand frêre, je te le promet."

Ses yeux se referment alors qu'un dernier souffle noireatre s'exhale d'entre ses lèvres. La réponse a été à peine entendue, mais elle lui a pardonné et réparera ce qui pourra encore l'être, c'est le plus important.

____________________________________________________________________________

Bon....C'est le troisième, je retrouve mon style perso, morbide xD

J'ai essayé de rendre un côté mélancholique et triste à celui-ci. J'espère que je n'y ais pas trop échoué.

Ecrit en écoutant le thème musical de "DarkKenny - Free Them From Corruption" du soundtrack d'Obscure 2 où j'ai sentit à la fois la violence impassible et irrévocable du personnage et en même temps toute la douleur que cela pouvait créer tant pour lui, que pour ses ex-compagnons.

Please, laissez des commentaires ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


	4. Retour à la maison après des évènements

**Obscure 3**

Pairing: sous-entendu de JoshxKenny

Rating: T (tout gentil)

Thème: 20 - Retour à la maison

Séquelle du thème 2- Lettre (Obscure 1)

____________________________________________________

Il passa la porte à la suite du groupe, Ashley aussi avait hésité avant d'entrer, mais pas aussi longtemps que lui... Il y avait trop de souvenirs entre ses murs pour qu'ils aient l'envie d'y revenir, surtout en ces circonstances. Mais leurs blessures les y avaient poussé, et maintenant il marchait dans le salon de la petite maison, sans prendre garde aux autres qui s'asseyaient pour certains et cherchaient à trouver de quoi se soigner ou se nourrir pour les plus courageux.

_"Te voilà revenu alors ?"_

Josh releva la tête en entendant une voix qui n'aurait pas dû retentir dans ces lieux, mais il n'y avait personne dans l'entrebaillement de la porte du couloir. Il se sentait fatigué fatigué, c'était certainement pour ça qu'il entendaut des morts, il y en avait eu tellement de puis Leafmore.

*Je suis en train de devenir fou...*

Le jeune homme se laissa choir dans un des fauteuils qui n'vait depuis longtemps reçu le poids d'un habitant.

"Josh ?

-Hum...Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu es vraiment pâle.

-Ho. Pas de soucis, j'ai connu pire." Rassura-t-il avec un sourire trop crispé pour être sincère à celle qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il détailla la pièce en silence, il avait presque oublié les heures passées dans ce lieu en compagnie de ses anciens amis: le canapé où Shannon s'asseyait, toujours entre l'attitude provocatrice et un reste de timidité perdue; la commode, un peu plus loin, sur laquelle se posait nonchallamnt Stan, son éternel sourire tranquille au visage.

Ashley, la seule de cette époque encore présente, était là où elle s'installait, comme mue par un vieux réflexe engourdit par un trop long hiver et qui cherche à se réchauffer, et lui....A sa place à Lui, pas dans la même psoture il était vrai, mais cela faisait déjà beaucoup.

L'ancien reporter soupira doucement en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les vieux coussins, fermant les yeux dans le même temps.

_"Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?"_

Il se releva d'un bond, la respiration courte sous le regard surprit et inquiet de la femme à la peau noire.

"Tu as fait un cauchemard on dirait.

-C'était... Un rêve ?

- Je sais, c'est pas évident de se détendre ici. Si tu veux" Elle désigna l'escalier qui allait à l'étage " il y a des somnifères dans la pharmacie de la salle de bain. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été prit par quelqu'un."

Josh hocha la tête et se remit debout lentement, il était sur d'avoir sentit des brasautour de lui... Et le souffle d'une respiration connue dans sa nuque.

*Elle a raison, je suis trop crevé, il faut que je dorme pour de bon.*

Continuant de penser, il arriva à la dernière marche et s'avança dans le couloir délavé, de la poussière se soulevant à chacun de ses pas, retrouvant aisément la porte bleu-âle au bout de quelques mètres.

*...Ils devraient se trouver par là...*

Il lui fallut par contre plusieurs minutes avant de repérer la boite désirée sous le lavabo de la petite pièce. L'ayant ramassée, il se redressa, ses yeux passants sur la glaçe abimée.

_"Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir."_

Un hoquet lui échappa et il se figea, fixant intensément, à la limite entre la peur et la stupéfaction, la personne qui se trouvait derrière son reflet.

"C'est impossible.

_-Tu le penses vraiment ? Avec tout ce qui a put nous arriver ?"_

Il voulu se retourner, mais la sensation d'une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

_"Ne fais pas ça... S'il te plait."_

Un rictus ironique naquit sur son visage alors que l'autre gardait une crainte visible sur ses traits.

"Tu es une hallucination, pas vrai ? Du à cette saloperie de plante.

_-Non, pas exactement, plutôt un souvenir, mais pas vraiment non plus._

-Pourquoi te montrer à moi alors ?"

Josh sentit un tremblement parcourir l'autre et il sut qu'il l'avait blessé. Il posa sa main sur les doigts qui tenaient son épaule et fut surprit de sentir de la chaleur s'en dégager.

"Je...

_-Pas la peine, je te connais. Et je me doute que tu as du mal à l'accepter. _Un triste sourire passa furtivement dans ses yeux.

-C'est vrai... J'aurais voulu te revoir avant que ça arrive.

_-Moi aussi, crois moi."_

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il devait le demander, même si ce n'était qu'à une création de son esprit malade.

"Est-ce que tu pensais sincèrement ce que tu m'as écrit ?

_- Oui, même si je n'ai pas sû te le dire assez tôt._

- Peutêtre que je n'étais pas prêt non plus de toute manière."

Il garda son regard dans celui du reflet de l'homme en comrpenant que celui-ci se serrait contre lui, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

"Tu me dis adieu cette fois ?

_-Je n'ai pas le choix._

-Je sais."

Il restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis l'ancien étudiant clôt ses paupières et l'autre le fit doucement pivoter, déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Celui qu'il n'avait put donner de son vivant.

Puis Josh revourit les yeux et regarda Kenny disparaitre dans l'air, souriant sereinement...

Quand le jeune homme se fut totalement dissipé, et seulement à cet instant, celui qui demeurait en vie se mit à pleurer en silence.


	5. Ahhhh

Obscure (1 et 2) + le 3 fictif

Pairing : Kenny/Josh - le dernier Delem(child!Kenny)xJosh

Rated T et **M pour la dernière**

Disclaimer : Obscure et les personnages sont la propriété d'Hydravision corporation. La version alternative du trois et ma propriété pour le scénario ainsi que les situations ou personnages inédits. Delem, le fils de Kenny est ma propriété totale.

"Dites Ahhh..."

- Série de situations

--------------------------------------------------------

** Assit face à ses écrans, les doigts dansants sur son clavier, Josh remit à nouveau en route sa bande son, la cadrant sur son film. Cette fois c'était prêt, il avait le moyen ultime de faire pression sur son petit ami : une vidéo montage où un hurlement de cette chère Shannon qui c'était volontairement prêtée au jeu, associée à l'image de ce grand couillon de Kenny, devant un cafard trouvé dernièrement dans les vestiaires.

** En entendant le "ahhh..." obligatoire, significatif de la torture infligée à son pauvre ami, le sportif oublie qu'il a un rôle à tenir et se rétracte douloureusement sur la chaisse de la salle d'attente sinistrement blanche, et prie pour n'avoir jamais de carries.

** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !" C'est dans un cri synchrone que les deux jeunes gens ont tourné les talons pour remonter en courant le couloir obscure de l'aile ouest de Leafmore, un des monstres plante sur leurs talons.

** La douleur l'avait pousser un râle qu'au moins, dans cet hopital emplit de morts et d'hybrides, il n'y avait pas celui qu'il aimait pour le voir tuer son premier amour et mourir avec le second.

** Les gémissements de plaisir qu'il déclenchait chez son amant lui firent prendre conscience de l'importance des mots dans les relations humaines, ses gènes lui dictaient la même conduite que son "père" et c'est ainsi que, le corps tendu contre celui de josh, il veint lui susurrer à l'oreille les temps attendu "dis le moi encore..."


End file.
